blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gentleman's Son
'''The Gentleman's Son '''was the first episode of Series II of Blyth. It introduced Doctor Victor Cromwell and Lucas Sarkany. Synopsis Three months had passed since Baldric and Danny traveled back to the year 261. The group is reunited after Maximilian Cook, Erwin's father, is arrested for fraud. Plot Erwin Cook is celebrating his fathers victory as the new district attorney. Erwin gives a toast to his father and mingles with his friends. Other attorneys, accountants and politicians. Erwin does find Lucas Sarkany, the son of his fathers partner Roosevelt Sarkany, wandering around the manner and snooping at books and such. Erwin Cook and Bernard Johnson run into each other at newly elected district attorney Maximilian Cooks celebration party. The two have a short reunion though as they find files and records have been stolen from Erwin's father's office by a strange, damp, pale man. The two failed to catch him and decide to investigate the theft. Meanwhile, Detective Emergy Nolan arrives at DeWurt and Krunt Detective agency informing Baldric of a series of murders in Mirladris. The victims are left with gashed throats and Nolan can't get a lead. Deciding that the case is more DeWurt's profile he hands the case files over to him. Lacking a doctor since Welty and Ben went to Kith-- Nolan gives DeWurt a contact named "Doctor Cromwell" who can help him examine the bodies. Erwin and Bernard decide to go to Diamond's nightclub and try to see if Danny knows anything about "pale men." While Danny doens't know anything about the subject; he does decide to help the two investigate. Danny leaves the club in Esme's hands while he goes with Bernard and Erwin to the police station to see if they can find any information. Baldric arrives at Cromwell's practice and recruits the reluctant Doctor to help him. The two check out a crime scene at the edge of the south sewer entrance but don't seem to find any additional leads. Deciding that they to examine more victims bodies in hopes of getting a lead they head to the M.P.D. Welty and Ben arrive at at the Detective agency-- just as their cart falls apart. The two are informed Baldric is out on a case by Baldric's secretary, Zola. Welty starts to catch up while Ben starts unloading what's left of the cart inside. All of the characters meet at the police station for a brief reunion, though Baldric and Cromwell head straight to the morgue while Bernard, Danny and Erwin go to the record room. As the group going to the records room is about to enter, a pale man opens the door and knocks Bernard out. Danny and Erwin give chase and manages to capture him and cuff him to a chair. Danny tries to use detect thoughts on the thief but can only hear the thief muttering "Prata" over-and-over in his head. In the morgue Baldric and Cromwell are looking at the victims, thanks to Cromwell's friend Mister Cunningham allowing him in. When looking at the bodies one of them rises and starts attacking. Welty shows up with his crossbow and shoots it in the head while Baldric stabs it with his cane. The groups meet up in the main hall again and decide to head home for the night. Erwin goes back to Cook manner and upon arrival they find Maximilian Cook being taken to jail as files had been dropped off proving that he had committed financial fraud. The party start to disperse but Erwin has another run in with Lucas Sarkany. The two speak in private and Erwin suspects Lucas is involved. Lucas doesn't directly deny so Erwin uses shocking grasp on him, however Lucas is unaffected and simply walks away while Erwin is speechless.